Folie Murmurante: les murmures de la mer
by MortalDestiny
Summary: "N'avait-il jamais aimé la mer ? Ou était-ce la petite voix de Poséidon en lui qui le poussait à s'enliser dans cet amour pour qu'il revienne à ses côtés ?" Quand les murmures vous entraînent dans la folie, quel choix reste-t-il à part combattre ou céder ?...


Mais que se passe-t-il donc ? Elle est toujours vivante celle-là ?

Oui, Tiny, souvenez-vous en... Elle écrit des trucs à la vitesse d'un escargot asthmatiques et elle n'a rien postée depuis des mois... Et pourtant, elle est toujours là, et voilà qu'elle nous pond un truc en plus ! Y a plus de jeunesse...

Bon, je suppose que je n'ai guère d'excuses pour ce manque de présence. J'ai du mal à écrire, du mal à m'y remettre sérieusement. J'ai des bouts de chapitres écrits un peu partout sur des feuilles volantes, des idées à la va-vite dans un coin d'un carnet, et rarement du propre, du beau, à mettre sur ce site pour vous faire lire. Au début de l'année, une amie très chère m'a donné des coups de pied au derrière pour que je me motive / force à écrire un poil plus, avec la promesse de me forcer à me faire sortir un écrit pas mois... Cet OS date donc de janvier, même s'il est finalement mis en ligne avec énormément de retard. J'espère malgré tout qu'il pourra enchanter quelques lecteurs et me faire pardonner cette absence aussi longue.

Merci à **Sami-Saka** pour les coups des pieds et à **Épinespourpres** pour la correction !

Disclaimer: L'histoire originelle est la propritété de Kurumada, je me contente d'écrire dessus à ma sauce.

Pour la petite histoire, j'ai écris ce texte en écoutant en boucle la chanson " _Je suis Vaiana_ ", du dessin animé du même nom. Ma soeur m'ayant forcée à le regarder, elle est coupable par extension ! Cela donne un truc assez poétique au final, ce qui n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

Bonne lecture en tout cas ! ~

Folie Murmurante: les murmures de la mer

* * *

 **L'espérance est la plus grande de nos folies.**

* * *

La première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était l'odeur. Une odeur d'iode, un savant et subtil mélange de sel et d'algues, mêlée à celle du sable brûlant. Cette odeur, c'était une de celle que l'on sentait de loin, que l'on repérait, quand bien même l'on n'en distinguait pas encore sa source; cette odeur était celle qui restait collée à la peau, celle qu'on avait l'impression de goûter sur ses doigts, celle qu'on portait avec un certain plaisir, comme un parfum de vacances et de liberté... Cette odeur, c'était celle de la mer, tout simplement, cette mer merveilleuse et mortelle, d'une beauté incomparable mais aussi sanglante, celle qui avait fait tourner la tête de tant d'hommes et fait périr tant d'autres sous ses flots tumultueux. Ce flot aux diverses couleurs azurées, cette écume d'une blancheur éclatante, ce tapis d'or chaud qui la bordait, ses rochers centenaires qui l'entouraient et cette odeur d'iode... C'était ces éléments qui lui faisaient aimer la mer plus que tout.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours été attiré par cette vaste étendue d'eau, s'étant même identifié à elle. Changeante, mouvante, caractérielle, envoûtante, indisciplinée... On ne pouvait arrêter l'eau. On ne pouvait la dompter. On se devait de la subir, d'agir selon ses mouvements, on ne pouvait prétendre en être le maître sans risquer d'en payer le prix. Une seule erreur et elle pouvait tuer. Et lui était pareil: peu capable d'accepter les ordres, n'appréciant pas l'immobilisme, toujours prêt à montrer sa force et peu enclin à baisser la tête devant les autres... A dire vrai, Kanon était un peu une mer lui aussi, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Et pourtant, même s'il aimait la mer - et par extension, l'océan, car la mer n'était qu'une petite surface d'eau comparée aux grandes étendues maritimes de ses frères océans - de tout son cœur, il commençait à la craindre en même temps.

Très jeune, il se souvenait descendre sur la plage qui jouxtait le Sanctuaire d'Athéna pour déjà en profiter. Souvent pour se baigner, il aimait aussi simplement l'admirer ou marcher le long de son rivage. Cela lui permettait d'oublier un peu ses longues journées d'entraînements, le favoritisme exacerbé que l'on avait pour son double et la chaleur étouffante de la Grèce. Se baigner et se laisser porter par ses vagues, c'était un moyen de décompresser et il aurait pu y passer des heures ! Sans doute l'avait-il d'ailleurs fait, oubliant le temps passant pour ne plus que respirer cette brise marine ô combien agréable... Des fois, il s'échappait quand la nuit était tombée pour, malgré les risques, admirer la beauté des cieux étoilés sur sa surface et le réfléchissement de la grande lune d'argent qui semblait la nimber d'un côté plus que féerique. Irréel même. Il faisait ça également quand le mauvais temps était de mise, pour la voir se voiler de gris et gronder sa colère contre les vieilles falaises et qu'importe s'il en finissait tremper, qu'importe si elle menaçait de l'emporter...

Car même s'il passait des heures en compagnie de la mer, il avait conscience qu'il ne pouvait s'en déclarer l'empereur et que si elle tolérait sa présence, rien ne l'empêchait de le noyer dans un accès de rage. Et curieusement, cela ne lui faisait pas peur, car s'il devait mourir sous ses flots, sans doute serait-ce là un signe du destin.

C'était sans doute par caprice cruel et vengeur de ce fameux destin que Saga avait finit par l'enfermer au Cap Sounion, la pire prison qu'il n'aurait jamais pu trouver à ses yeux.

Son amie la mer était si proche et en même temps si éloignée, si belle et pourtant si cruelle... Chaque jour, elle venait le rejoindre, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle, elle restait libre mais qu'elle n'oubliait pas les jeux qu'ils avaient eu ensemble. Et pourtant, chaque jour, elle manquait de le tuer avant de le quitter. Et lui ne savait plus s'il devait ressentir un vide quand elle s'éloignait enfin ou un soulagement d'y avoir réchappé, une fois de plus. Mais pour combien de temps ? Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler ses eaux. Devait-il périr de sa lame malgré tout ? Était-ce sa sentence pour s'être comparé à elle ? A la douleur de perdre son jumeau se mêlait la douleur de perdre ce qu'il aimait... Et à prendre peur. A craindre les moments où elle reviendrait. A baisser les bras, petit à petit. Mourir serait plus simple. Oublier serait plus simple. S'il avait perdu sa liberté, s'il avait perdu son frère, s'il avait perdu la mer, autant rejoindre les morts.

Malgré tout, il avait survécu et ce n'était pas le Royaume des Enfers qu'il avait fini par rejoindre, mais le Royaume Sous-Marin.

Peut-être que le destin lui jouait une nouvelle farce à cet instant-là, alors qu'il prenait une place de Général, alors qu'il pouvait se targuer d'être entouré de cette mer si aimée.

Mais quand le domaine avait fini par tomber, quand son imposture avait été révélée, quand la confirmation de la mort de son miroir lui avait été donnée, une fois encore, il avait souhaité périr. Périr de la part de la mer, périr et oublier, périr car il ne lui restait rien, au final.

La mer restait son alliée fidèle. Il n'était pas mort, il avait pu reprendre le combat. Il avait lavé ses pêchés. Il avait combattu pour Athéna, et s'il avait fini par atteindre les Enfers, il était mort aussi dignement que s'il avait été un peu une mer, lui aussi: un être indomptable et prêt à tout. Libre, plus libre que jamais, et emportant avec lui les fous qui avaient osés penser qu'ils pouvaient le dominer.

Et maintenant, que lui restait-il, revenu dans ce Sanctuaire où il n'avait pas vraiment sa place ?

Comme l'enfant d'antan, il s'échappait dés qu'il le pouvait, et revenait sur cette plage qu'il avait tant arpentée alors. Et la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était cette odeur d'iode, bien avant qu'il ne puisse voir la mer elle-même. La mer, elle, n'avait pas bougé depuis son enfance, figée dans l'immatérialité d'un temps capricieux qui ne s'écoulait guère pour elle. La mer continuait son chemin, comme avant. Elle continuait de l'appeler. Elle lui demandait de le rejoindre, comme il le faisait naguère.

Mais maintenant, Kanon la craignait. Désormais, quand il voyait la mer, cette petite voix qu'il était le seul à entendre, cette voix qui chantait par derrière les vagues, cette voix qui ne cessait ses appels, cette voix qui se mêlait au vent, cette voix qui soulageait son cœur, cette voix, il savait que ce n'était pas celle de cette mer qu'il aimait, mais celle du Dieu à qui il avait juré fidélité et qui lui demandait de revenir.

N'avait-il jamais aimé la mer ? Ou était-ce la petite voix de Poséidon en lui qui le poussait à s'enliser dans cet amour pour qu'il revienne à ses côtés ?

Il revenait toujours sur cette plage qu'il connaissait bien. Parfois enlevait-il même ses chaussures, pour en sentir la chaleur et la douceur sous ses pieds. Mais il ne s'approchait plus de l'eau. Car s'il l'a touchait, il craignait de ne pas pouvoir se retenir. Il craignait de consolider cet envoûtement qui lui faisait peur et de ne plus revenir. Et cela lui faisait d'autant plus mal qu'il ne savait plus s'il aimait la mer ou la craignait. S'il pouvait lui faire confiance ou s'il devait la fuir. Et surtout, combien de temps allait-il pouvoir rester à distance avant qu'il ne soit trop douloureux pour lui de l'éviter, avant qu'il ne finisse par laisser le charme opérer ?

L'appel de la mer était si fort...

Du rocher où il s'était réfugié, il tourna doucement la tête pour regarder Saga qui descendait lentement le rejoindre. Ici, il avait Saga et il ne pouvait pas le perdre à nouveau. Qui savait ce qui se passerait s'il retournait auprès de son Seigneur ? Pourraient-ils continuer à se voir ? S'il retrouvait sa compagne la mer mais qu'il devait perdre son jumeau en échange, il ne pourrait l'accepter. Mais s'il pouvait bénéficier des deux... Pourrait-il être dans un autre camp que son double ? Pourrait-il vivre avec cela ? Pour la mer ?

Il n'avait pas parlé des tourments qui l'obsédaient, mais il se doutait que son aîné en avait deviné le fondement. Il comprenait ses sentiments et il lui laissait pleinement le choix de faire ce qu'il lui plairait. Et c'était d'autant plus douloureux.

\- Tu devrais y aller.

Quelques mots, vite emportés par un souffle d'air. Quelques paroles soulevées par la brise à la douce odeur d'iode. Son cœur se crispa.

\- Je ne peux pas. Nous sommes déjà assez des traîtres comme cela, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

\- Ne dit pas de bêtises, l'avis des autres importe peu.

Son regard se perdit dans les flots bleutés. En effet, ce n'était pas pour les autres qu'il s'inquiétait, mais bien pour Saga. Ils étaient trop proches l'un de l'autre pour leur propre bien. S'il partait... Pourrait-il tenir le cap sans lui, sans sombrer une nouvelle fois dans la folie ?

Il avait l'impression que la mer chantait pour lui, telles les sirènes charmaient les marins de leurs voix pour les attirer à elles. De là à comparer Poséidon à une sirène... De qui venait donc cette petite voix qui chuchotait dans sa tête ? Peut-être devenait-il simplement fou lui aussi. Devait-il choisir ce destin qu'il désirait ? Devait-il aller rejoindre cette voix qui ne cessait de chanter, cette voix portée par le vent et l'eau, cette voix qui lui disait que sa place n'était pas sur la terre ferme ? Cette voix qui lui promettait le pouvoir de dompter cet élément indomptable par excellence, cette voix qui pouvait lui permettre de faire sienne la mer ?

Lentement, la main du Chevalier des Gémeaux avait pris la sienne pour l'entraîner à sa suite et sans opposer de résistance, ils avaient rejoint le bord de l'eau qui s'arrêtait paresseusement à quelques centimètres à peine de leurs pieds. Cette mer si proche qu'il aimait tant. Cette mer qu'il fuyait par crainte mais qu'il n'avait cessé d'aimer. Cette mer qu'il avait toujours aimé, bien avant de servir le Dieu marin. Cette mer qui lui parlait déjà avant qu'il ne soit Marina, cette voix qui n'avait cessé de chanter pour lui, comme pour l'encourager, jour après jour, quelques soient les choix qu'il avait fait.

Il regarda son frère qui lui souriait doucement. Son frère, qui serait toujours là, qu'importe le destin qu'il avait, qu'importe le chemin qu'il choisirait d'emprunter. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il eu l'impression qu'il pouvait inspirer pleinement de cette odeur iodée qui lui venait toujours à l'esprit quand il pensait à la mer. Et il pu la regarder sans crainte, toute sa peur envolée, pour ne rester que cet amour qu'il avait toujours eu.

Qu'il aimait la mer.

\- Je reviendrai, chuchota-t-il doucement.

La mer, comme une amie fidèle et sincère, n'avait jamais cessé de l'appeler pour lui montrer qu'elle l'acceptait à ses côtés. Sans regarder ses origines, ses fautes et ses blessures, elle l'avait toujours accueilli et soutenu. Elle avait été rude, mais elle avait été là et elle ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. Et à chaque fois qu'il avait baissé les bras, elle ne l'avait pas emportée avec elle, comme elle l'avait pourtant fait avec tant d'hommes auparavant.

Qu'importe à qui appartenait cette voix au final. Qu'importe le destin qui semblait rire et s'amuser à ses dépends. Il choisirait désormais les routes qu'il suivrait. Et si les routes qu'il désirait n'existaient pas, il les créerait lui-même, pour garder auprès de lui ce qu'il aimait le plus.

Que Poséidon le rappelle, s'il souhaitait tant qu'il revienne à ses côtés. Il pouvait très bien mettre sa force à son service, s'il pouvait continuer à aimer la mer comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mais il ne se séparerait pas de Saga pour autant. Il choisissait son destin, il apprendrait et grandirait au contact de cette mer aimante et il finirait par dompter ses eaux somptueuses qui l'envoûtaient. Il reprendrait sa place de Général.

La plage était vide désormais et c'était presque tristement que la mer venait s'échouer sur le sable fin. Au loin, ce n'était pas une mais bien deux silhouettes qui avaient reprit le chemin du Sanctuaire, côte à côte et en silence. Car il n'y avait pas besoin de mots.

Oui, Kanon reviendrai et il rejoindra sa mer chérie.

Mais ce serait à sa manière, à l'instant qu'il choisirait et de son plein gré, sans qu'on ne le pousse à quoi que ce soit. Cela serait à ses conditions.

Il aurait la mer et Saga.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu !

 **Tiny ~**


End file.
